imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr100PercentGamer
Mr100PercentGamer (often referred to as simply Mr100P) is one of the most experienced members of the speedrunning community having competed in all four I'm A Speedrunner tournaments. He Holds a streak of "Matches not in last" With 13. I'm a Speedrunner Mr100PercentGamer joined the first I'm A Speedrunner tournament after co-founding the tournament with Ratchet5 (however he has since let Ratchet5 take full control). He was drawn into Group B alongside Cr4shJuh1s, LukeRF44, CabooseMiller101 and HydraVipa (later to be replaced by AntarticSpyro and then made void). In his first match in IAS1 he took on Cr4shJuh1s in a race to Peace Keepers in which he was defeated. He then took part in one of the most well known speedruns in IAS history. In Match 3 of Group B Mr100P took on LukeRF44 in another race to Peace Keepers in which Luke was the strong favourite. Mr100P spent a large majority of the match talking about how he was going to lose however his route won out and he defeated LukeRF44 by only a second putting him joint top of his group. Mr100P then rounded off Group B with yet another race to Peace Keepers against CabooseMiller101 which ended in a relatively easy victory for the Englishman. Round 2 saw Mr100PercentGamer drawn against high ranking runners ilovemadnesscombat and once again Cr4shJuh1s who had won Group B unbeaten. Prior to the match ilovemadnesscombat informed his opponents that he was going to drop out of the tournament and that they would both advance to the Quarter Finals. They decided to do a casual match just to have a match to upload with Cr4shJuh1s winning, however ilovemadnesscombat then informed them he would be able to continue and he recorded a run seperatley and due to the casual manner of Mr100P and Cr4shJuh1s' run ilovemadnesscombat easily won eliminating Mr100P. At this time the constant drama caused Mr100P to decide against re-doing the run when asked and so he dropped out in Round 2. For unknown reasons Mr100P's file was not included by Cr4shJuh1s when editing. I'm a Speedrunner 2 In the summer of 2010, IAS2 was announced and Mr100P decided he would enter despite having limited knowledge of Crash Bandicoot games and so little was expected. He was once again drawn into Group B against three speedrunning newcomers, Slugha1, XtremeVideoGamer321 (later replaced by Yogamoanyo) and CrashtoHedgehog. At the start of the tournament Mr100P was away in Italy and so his start to the tournament was delayed. When he returned he tried many unsuccessful speedruns with group member Slugha1 in which many matches were completed with audio and video fails. A video was uploaded in which Mr100P was defeated by Slugha1 however the win was deemed unfair by Slugha1 as Mr100P had previously defeated Slugha1 but Slugha1's file failed. They did a rematch in Crash XS (the only non PS1 speedrun in the tournament) in which Mr100P was victorious. He then faced CrashtoHedgehog after he returned from a trip of his own, Mr100P ended up winning basically guaranteeing him a place in Round 2 before victory over last minute entrant Yogamoanyo gave him a 100% record in Group B. Round 2 saw Group B winner Mr100P take on Group C runner up StanScooby545 in a CTR race to beat Papu Papu. Stanscooby545 defeated Mr100PercentGamer who had grown tired of the tournament and didn't try fully (although Mr100P does note that he think StanScooby would have won anyway). After the match Mr100P sent the wrong file to Stanscooby by accident and when he sent the correct file Stanscooby refused to accept it and uploaded his own video seperatley meaning that for the second time running his Round 2 match did not contain his video. I'm a Speedrunner 3 IAS3 returned to its Spyro roots and Mr100PercentGamer once again entered and was placed in Group I along with MrThingUs, NIN10DO and TheStickKid. Mr100PercentGamer was initially expected to perform well and achieve a Quarter Final finish but after barely defeated newcomer TheStickKid in his first match he was reduced to Round 1 elimination odds. Mr100P would then slowly improve these odds by defeating MrThingUs and NIN10DO in his remaining two matches to win Group B with a 100% record. Moving into Round 2, Mr100P was dealt a huge blow when he was drawn against LukeRF44, the tournament favourite. To create some diversity they agreed on a Spyro 4 race to 13 dragonflies although after a practice match in which LukeRF44 easily won he was still expected to advance. However against the odds Mr100P was victorious, once again by a single second emulating his IAS1 success. The match was deemed unfair and cheap by many outside the run and so Mr100P offered Luke a rematch but this time in a race to 18 dragonflies to make the margin of victory larger. This time round Mr100PercentGamer was once again victorious as he defeated LukeRF44 by 30 seconds putting him in round 3 keeping his 100% record intact. Mr100P was drawn against MeckleMisuer in a race to complete six levels 100%. The match was completed late in proceedings. During the match the two competitors seemed well matched but MeckleMisuer seemed to be throwing the match to 100P who edged out the win by only a few seconds. However when the match was sent to Mr100P it was revealed that Meckle's game was running at an incredibly high speed and so Mr100P would have won by a large period if the game was running at normal speed. The round 4 draw saw underdogs Mr100P and Elvisman2000 paired together and after much deliberation they faced off in a points match which Mr100PercentGamer won easily winning both legs of the match in a dominant manner and this result put Mr100P in his first IAS final. Unfortunatley for Mr100P he had power failures in his area at the time of the final and so missed the final by about an hour. He was later able to record a separate run in which he achieved a strong finishing time in which he placed third in the final beating Lapogne36 but losing to Ratchet5 and the winner Crash41596. I'm a Speedrunner 4 When IAS4 was announced as a Ratchet & Clank tournament Mr100P was immediately made the favourite after his numerous victories over Ratchet5, this was something that Mr100P did not agree with. He was drawn into Group B for the third time in three tournaments along with ToddGamerPro, ThaRixer and VShadeHD. Mr100P easily managed to defeat both ToddGamerPro (who was unlucky with a common glitch on Planet Oozla) and ThaRixer. In his final match with VShadeHD there was some drama. They began their speedrun and were only about two minutes into it when Mr100P was called away expecting the match to be restarted under common courtesy. After a minute or two he returned only to find VShade still going and well in front, this annoyed Mr100P who was told numerous times by Ratchet5, VShadeHD's IRL friend, that VShade didn't need to restart. Eventually Mr100P caught up and managed to force a draw but was not happy and threatened to quit the tournament if the rules weren't changed. VShade after an hour or so eventually agreed to a rematch which Mr100P won despite many mistakes. Round 2 saw Mr100P take on JakeGF257 in a Ratchet 2 race to 7 Platinum Bolts. The run always seemed comfortable and Mr100P despatched of the Group C runner up at the second round stage. The third round (and semi final) paired Mr100P with fellow tournament favourite MeckleMisuer. During the run Meckle complained about his controller failing for a short while before eventually giving up with the race to 6 skill points ending 6-3. Meckle lost his video and so Mr100P decided to record an impression of his run so as to avoid having a single video run. With this victory Mr100P moved onto his second consecutive IAS Grand Final. In the fourth I'm A Speedrunner Grand Final it was to be a race to beat Chairman Drek starting from Planet Pokitaru (with 10,000 Bolts & the bomb glove, suck cannon, blaster, devestator, glove of doom and the pyrocitor) in Ratchet & Clank 1. The competitors for the final were Mr100PercentGamer, AuronSuper95, ScourgeandMephiles93 and Lapogne36. The run was originally scheduled for the Sunday 8 May 2011 however AuronSuper95 was not ready and Lapogne36 did not show up and so the run was rescheduled for Saturday 14 May 2011. After ScourgeandMephiles93 (the ranked outsider) made it to Oltanis Orbit (in last place) he had a power cut (akin to Mr100P in IAS3) and his run ended there. Early in the run Mr100P, AuronSuper and Lapogne had been very tight up until Planet Hoven when Mr100P started to pull away. At the end of the final Mr100P defeated Chairman Drek just as AuronSuper (in second place at the time) entered the fight making Mr100P the fourth IAS Champion. The run ended after AuronSuper quit after dying on Drek only for Lapogne to die too meaning that Lapogne was left to defeat Chairman Drek to claim second place. I'm a Speedrunner 5 Mr100PercentGamer, didn't seem overly excited about about the second Crash Bandicoot tournament, yet he still agreed to participate due to the fact that he was the reigning champion. The tournament brought in a new system where there would be a seeded player for each group. Mr100P, having won IAS 4, was automatically granted a seed, as were the other previous winners of IAS. He was placed in Group B once again (it may have been a coincidence, or an effort to keep continuity from Ratchet5), along with Wradshan, Lapogne36 and VideoGameRules645. To a lot of peoples surprise, Mr100P was seeminly unactive during the tournament, and by the deadline he did not have any of his matches uploaded. Mr100PercentGamer later announced that he had quit the tournament, due to having other commitments, such as the All 4 One Cause 72 Hour Stream for Cancer Research UK, and his very own redone walkthrough for Ratchet & Clank. After the Round 2 draw, a match between himself and VGR645 was uploaded where Mr100P and Bionicle2809 discussed how they didn't really want to be a part of the tournament anymore, and John couldn't really be bothered doing his other match with Lapogne. A lot of people were shocked and disappointed by this, but also understanding. This marked the second Crash tournament Mr100PercentGamer had quit. Departure from the Community Not long after the All 4 One Cause 72 Hour Stream, a video was uploaded to SpyroSpeedruns channel pitching an idea about a Speedrunning Stream the upcoming Christmas. The idea was mainly influenced by CrashBandiSpyro12, who Mr100PercentGamer and his friends were not on good terms with. John thought it was blatantly an attempt to clash with the second All 4 One Cause stream, that would also be happening around the Christmas period, and thus removed anyone who was going along with the idea from his Skype contact list. Statistics Medals Category:Competitors Category:IAS 5 Round 1 Seeds